minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Some Abandoned Place
INTRODUCTION Yup, you heard me. I discovered the place where no one else had even laid their eyes on. I can't forget the things that I saw there, but I am trying to share to you what I saw. If you don't believe me, it is best for you to leave or don't take my word seriously. It is your choice. THE BEGINNING My username is not important, and will be classified for personal and security purposes. I bought a legit copy of Minecraft for Playstation at GameStop for around $30, and went home to play it. I told my friends about it and they decided to play with me online. Let's just say that I am A, my friend is B, my other friend is C, and my other other friend is D. So B went to find some wood, C went to find some caves and D went to find some food. I just helped B. We got all the resources we needed and survived the first day, as usual. We played for around 6 hours straight. THE DISCOVERY On the 7th day, C discovered an abandoned mineshaft, and he told us we can scavenge what they got there. We all decided to go with C. When we went inside the abandoned mineshaft, I saw diamonds while the others just went off and tried to find their own. I told them that I would catch up with them because I saw some diamonds, maybe a good four or five of them. They went ahead to find some like mine, and when they left, I dug up the diamonds until I saw a blank sign. I took the sign because why not, and I was teleported to an abandoned house and there were more signs in there. THE ABANDONED HOUSE This is where I saw no one and nothing except signs. I read the signs and this is what it said. "To those who broke the sign after breaking the diamond ores, I want to tell you something that no one else believed me. I am an ordinary minecrafter and player like you. I don't know how it all started but I fell the trap just like you did. Minecraft was not like it seems to be. You know Herobrine right? Well, we know that he is like us, but he is not. He is a monster with no mercy to all of us and immediately torture or haunt us. Well, all you know was wrong. Notch was behind all of this madness. Since he made this game, he tried to create the first skin all of us need to start. He made an accident, and the skin started to move by itself. The skin tried to break free from Notch and ran away. Notch named the skin that ran away Herobrine because whoever kills that skin that has the brains and guts will be a hero. Notch tried to track him down and failed. Notch continued to make the default skin and named it Steve. He told all Steve to find and haunt Herobrine down. They saw Herobrine in a pyramid shaped house and they beat him up till he was half-dead. They tied him up to an obsidian block and left him for good. Who knows for good, he escaped. No one knows how or why. He started to kill all miners who did him wrong and take it to justice. He did his job and tried to find Notch so he can finish what he had started. Notch ran away and keep Herobrine a secret. Herobrine is not what he seems or do to all of us. He just wants to make it fair, the pain that he has been keeping for a long time. He won't do harm if you listen to him and he will spare your life. If you don't listen or attempt to kill him, he has no choice but to kill you because he believes you are part of Notch's plan." AFTER I READ THE SIGNS When I finished read the story, I saw Notch. Just right beside me, telling me that all these things were not true. He tried to break it, but it was no success. I noticed his hand was behind his back and I asked him, "What is behind your back?" He did not budge, and he said to me, "You are just like that fool who ran away! You believed that guy? Well, I just have to kill you then." Of course, he killed my minecrafter and I respawned. When I respawned, I saw all gruesome tortures that Notch tried to do. Those images won't stop getting out of my head. I told my friends what happened to me, they just said that I was afcing (away from controller). I disconnected and reconnected but my skin became different. My friends were shocked and tried to kill me. THE EPILOGUE My friends removed me from the friends list. They said to never come back to Minecraft. When I looked at my skin, it was totally different. I look like the accident of the making of the default skin from Notch. I looked like Herobrine. I acted like Herobrine. In fact... I am Herobrine. Category:Herobrine Category:Dramapasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Cliche